


Птичка и змий

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Irony, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль - небесный голубь, и ему поручено донести людям важную весть.
Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест





	Птичка и змий

**Author's Note:**

> Ахтунг! Автор обыгрывает вот [эту](https://imgbox.com/3a103iIm) картинку с африканским мифом. Обязательно посмотрите перед прочтением.

_6000 лет назад_

Ази дочистил последнее перышко и радостно курлыкнул. Вот и новый день, а вместе с ним важные дела. Да и что может быть приятнее, чем сообщать благие вести от самого Всевышнего?  
— Птица, — прошипел кто-то внизу. — Пссс, птица.  
Ази заинтересованно склонил голову и одним глазом оглядел змия. Тот чуть ли не обвил ствол деревца, на котором до этого с комфортом расположился Ази.  
— Добрый день, чем я могу помочь?  
Все же Ази был птицей благовоспитанной.  
— Ты кто такой? И куда летишь?  
И словоохотливой.  
— Я — Азирафаэль, небесный посланник. Лечу сообщить людям благую весть об их бессмертии.  
— Да? А не хочешь перед таким важным делом как ссследует подкрепиться?  
Ази поразмыслил и пришел к выводу, что от второго завтрака не отказался бы.  
— Поползли, — змей дернул головой. — Я тут видел недавно целую горку крошек от блинчиков. Заодно и рассскажешь поподробнее об этой своей весссти.  
Ази еще не пробовал в своей жизни блинчики, но уже был уверен, что это очень вкусно.

_Сейчас_

Азирафаэль летел над полянкой, когда заметил, как внизу происходит что-то странное. Приземлившись, он узнал старого знакомого.  
— Змий! — радостно курлыкнул он.  
На самом деле, ему было даже неловко отвлекать змия от такого интимного занятия, как сбрасывание собственной кожи. Но и тот вроде ничуть его не стеснялся.  
— О, привет, голубок!  
— Как поживаешь, Змий?  
Ази все еще оставался вежливым голубем и не стал интересоваться сразу тем, что его взволновало. Например, почему змий так долго живет на земле?  
Сам-то Ази был посланником божьим, работал он исправно и практически не брал выходных. Кончено, он не гордился, но мысль о том, что его ценят там, наверху, приятно грела душу. Захоти, Всевышний всех наградит бессмертием.  
— Отлично, вот сейчас закончу свои дела только, и можем поужинать где-то.  
Змий смотрел на Ази так пристально, что впору было втянуть голову в перья. Неужели у него пятно какое на крылышке? Правда, на какое-то мгновение мелькнуло чувство, что Ази о чем-то забыл, о чем-то очень важном.  
— Отлично, я не против поужинать с тобой, Змий.  
— Тогда твои любимые блинчики?  
— С удовольствием.


End file.
